I Must Be Dreaming
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Su matrimonio va bien... va muy bien en realidad... hasta que uno de los dos descubre algo que no deberia de descubrir. TomxHarry


**I Must Be Dreaming**

La guerra había terminado en muy buenos términos.

En realidad, Dumbledore encontró una mejor forma de sacrificar al salvador... Perdón, de detener la inminente guerra.

Y fue bastante fácil... Demasiado en opinión de algunos.

El viejo director hizo un trato con Voldemort... Luego de destruir los horrocruxes y devolver los pedazos de alma al hombre (en vez de matarlos) claro.

Y a pesar de que a Tom le faltaron 3 pedazos de su alma, en realidad su apariencia no distaba mucho de cómo hubiera sido si no hubiera creado los horrocruxes.

Solo conservaba sus rojos ojos, su bífida lengua y una que otra escama en su tersa piel.

La resolución fue muy, muy, muy practica... Comprometieron a Harry con Riddle.

Y contrario a lo que apostillo medio Mundo Mágico, ellos no se mataron entre si... Se enamoraron.

De eso hacía ya 5 años, ambos eran felices en su pequeña burbuja privada en Riddle's Manor.

Bueno, felices y tranquilos hasta que uno de los Riddle comenzó a comportarse... A normal mente.

- 

_**How can I pretend that I don't see... What you hide so carelessly?... **__**I saw her bleed**_

Te estiras en la cama, perezosamente, como un dulce gatito que no está muy a gusto con la idea de levantarse.

Pero la falta del calor a tu lado, al que te has acostumbrado, te hace abrir los ojos definitivamente.

Frunces el ceño, paseando tus bellos ojos verdes a tu alrededor.

Casi jurarías que _no_ te dormiste en esa habitación.

Te encoges de hombro y te sientas. Al mirar nuevamente a tu alrededor te das cuenta de algo... Aun es de noche y la habitación está iluminada por el candelabro que pende del techo.

¿Qué te habrá despertado?

Decides levantarte de la cama y salir a buscar a tu esposo. Es muy tarde como para que estuviera trabajando.

Sonríes, mientras te colocas las pantuflas negras que te regalo en tu cumpleaños pasado. Recordar que tu esposo, otrora el mago oscuro más poderoso de todo el Mundo Mágico ahora era escritor...

Te abrazas a ti mismo... Hace frio.

Sales de la habitación y caminas por el largo y lúgubre pasillo. Te recordaba mucho a Grimmauld Place, donde ahora tu padrino vive felizmente casado con el murciélago grasiento. Bufas.

Te sorprendió mucho eso.

Pensando en que deberías de hablar con tu marido, bajas las escaleras, peinando tus indomables cabellos negros, en un acto inconsciente, sin resultado.

Bajas el último peldaño, miras a tu alrededor para ver si le encontrabas y te sorprendes de lo que ves.

En realidad, no es sorpresa lo que embarga tu cuerpo.

Pero... ¿Cómo ignorar lo que estás viendo en ese instante?

¿Cómo no sentir que todo tu mundo se viene abajo?

¿Cómo pretender que no ves lo que sucede, cuando trata de ocultarlo... De una forma tan descuidada?

Tu respiración se acelera.

Tu esposo.

Tu amado esposo, arrastrando lo que parece el cuerpo de una mujer joven... O lo que queda de ella.

Y sabes que está muerta... Puedes ver la sangre manchando el piso mientras tu amada serpiente la arrastra descuidadamente.

¿Sera que habrá vuelto a las andadas?

Y si es así... ¿Un método muggle?

Ah, pero claro. El Ministerio los privo de su magia a ambos, no fuese que él quisiera volver a ser lo que era antes y tú, amándolo, cayeras en la tentación de apoyarlo.

Todos tenían conciencia de que habían enlazado al par de magos más poderosos hasta el momento. 

_**You heard my breath, and I frozen inside myself... And turned away... I must be dreaming**_

Jadeas inconscientemente y subes las escaleras a tropel, seguro de que él se dio cuenta de tu presencia.

Llegas a tu habitación y te encierras dentro. Te pegas a la puerta, te abrazas y sollozas.

Estas totalmente seguro de que te escucho, pues sus ligeros y elegantes pasos se podían oír por la escalera.

Sientes todo tu cuerpo tensarse y como tu sangre se hiela en tus venas.

Estas _aterrado._

¿Para qué negarlo?

Temes por lo que pueda suceder... Y sus pasos se acercan a la puerta.

Y haces lo único que crees te puede salvar... Te dejas llevar por ese terror que invade tus venas.

Tal vez ese instinto de auto preservación del que presumen tanto los Slytherins...

Te levantas de un salto y corres a la cama. Te metes debajo de las sabanas y dejas las lágrimas correr, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Tal vez... Tal vez estas soñando.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Te repites una y otra vez que estas soñando, cuando escuchas la puerta abrirse.

Te estremeces al sentir sus pasos y el lado contrario de la cama hundirse.

-¿Harry, estas despierto?-susurra suavemente, esa voz que amas tanto...

No contestas e inspiras despacio, tratando de acompasar tu respiración. A tus fosas nasales llega el metálico aroma de la sangre y sientes tu estomago retorcerse.

No estás soñando.

Él suspira, se inclina y besa tu cabeza. Se levanta y sale.

Dejas escapar un sollozo, y entre llanto y llanto... Te duermes. 

_**We all live (and) we all die (but)... That does not begin to justify you**_

Despiertas con el dulce aroma del desayuno.

Abre los ojos y te encuentras con la radiante sonrisa, de perfectos dientes blancos, que te regala tu esposo.

Sus preciosos e hipnóticos ojos rojos, de pupila semi rasgada, te miran llenos de amor.

Y recordando la noche anterior, no crees que el haya hecho algo tan horrible.

-buenos días, Harry-saluda, besando tu frente

-buenos días, Tom-respondes, sonriendo débilmente

El deja el desayuno en tus piernas, sonriendo y beso tus labios con ternura.

Aun olía a sangre y tu estomago volvió a revolverse.

Siguiendo un impulso, colocas tus manos en sus hombros y lo empujas con brusquedad.

Te mira confundido, herido. ¿Qué había hecho?

Te levantas, ignorando por completo el desayuno regado en toda la cama.

Tiemblas, furioso, herido, confundido.

-¿por qué?-preguntas, lágrimas despuntando en tus ojos

-¿Harry?

-quiero decir-sigues, sin prestarle atención, caminando de un lado a otro, abrazándote a ti mismo, ¿por qué hacia tanto frio?-todos vivimos en esta vida, porque por algo nacimos y...

-Harry, ¿de qué hablas?-Tom te mira confundido, intenta acercarse, y te alteras aun más

-¡no te acerques!-chillas, alzando las manos inconscientemente

Y como si hubieras lanzado un _Envertestatil_ no verbal, Tom se tambaleo hacia atrás.

Confundido.

-y... Y...-continuas nuevamente con tu línea inicial, viendo casi satisfecho la lejanía de tu esposo-y todos fallecemos en algún momento, pero... Pero

Lo miras, esta vez las lágrimas haciendo caminos salados por tus mejillas. Sus lacios cabellos castaños, ahora algo desordenados, sus bellos ojos rojos, sus rasgos afilados y aristocráticos, ahora contorsionados por la confusión.

-pero eso no comienza a justificar tus acciones, Tom-susurras, jalando suavemente tu cabello

Y él parece comprender, pues palidece considerablemente y retrocede por su propio pie.

Si, sabía a lo que te referías. 

_**It's not what it seems, not what you think... No, I must be dreaming...**_

Pálido como muerto, Tom intenta acercarse a ti nuevamente, alzando las manos.

-Harry, déjame explicarte...

-¿explicarme qué?-gritas, cortando sus palabras

Tu respiración acelerada, tu espalda pegada a la pared. ¿En qué momento retrocediste tanto?

-Harry, no... No es lo que parece-dice, llegando hasta ti y acariciando suavemente tu mejilla

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, temblando ante su toque.

Le sientes alejar la mano, y cuando abres los ojos, te mira herido.

-asesino-escupes con asco, mirándolo con odio

Esta vez retrocede, negando. Merlín, se ve tan... **sexy** de esa forma, como un niño tratando de explicarle a su madre que el _no_ hizo ninguna travesura.

-no es lo que piensas, Harry-dice acongojado, lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos

Te sorprendes. Nunca lo habías visto llorar. Esta es la primera vez.

Te revuelves en tu sitio, no muy seguro de si ir a abrazarlo o mantenerte en tu lugar.

Tu mente grita que es peligroso, pero tu tonto y Gryffindor corazón no se resiste a verlo sufrir.

"Debo estar soñando" piensas 

_**Help, you know I've to tell someone, tell them what I know you've done**_

Te acercas a él, cauteloso. Tu corazón haciéndose pedazos al ver sus hombros agitarse por el llanto contenido.

-Tom-susurras, acariciando sus mejillas, bebiendo sus lágrimas

-Harry-envuelve tu cintura con sus brazos, pegándote a su cuerpo, besando tus mejillas

Te estremeces sin poder evitarlo y lo besas con ternura.

¿Tom en verdad había hecho algo tan horrible?

-Tom-susurras, mordiendo suavemente sus labios-Tom...

-te amo, Harry-susurra, acariciando tu mejilla con su nariz

-y yo a ti, Tom-lo miras dudoso, alejándote del abrazo-pero... Pero...

Los rojos ojos de Tom centellaron.

-yo no...

Sientes su magia desbordarse, acariciar tu piel y haciendo más pesado el ambiente. Ahogándote.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, corres hasta la puerta, la abres y bajas las escaleras a tropel.

Sientes sus pasos a tus espaldas, y sin pensarlo mucho, gritas

-ayuda!-tu voz sale algo chillona, y tan alta que lastimas tu garganta

En pocos segundos, Tom envuelve tu cintura con fuerza

-Harry!

-debo decirles Tom-tus ojos desbordan lagrimas-debo decirles que se... Que se...

-¿que sabes que, Harry?-pregunta suavemente, llorando contigo, enterrando su respingona nariz en tu pelo

-lo que hiciste-susurras, aferrándote a su abrazo, sollozando

-¿y qué hice, Harry?-pregunta suavemente de nuevo, besando tu cuello

-tú la... Tú la...

Suspira, soltándote, alejándose.

Te giras, temblando, sus ojos opacados te miran dolidos. 

_**I fear you, but spoken fears can come true**_

-Harry...-susurra

-te tengo miedo, Tom-respondes, temblando, admitiendo en voz alta algo que le ocultaste por años y que creías extinto

El te mira aun mas dolido, dejándose caer en el sofá que está a su espalda, temblando.

-yo te temo a ti, Harry-declara, jalando su pelo-los miedos declarados se vuelven realidad-ríe suavemente-y yo siempre temí, desde nuestra boda, que esto pasara

Lo miras confundido.

¿De qué habla?

Te mira desesperado, de seguro pensando en algo para convencerte... 

_**We all live (and) we all die (but) that does not begin to justify you**_

Se levanta, te toma suavemente del brazo y te arrastra por unas escaleras, que _sabes_los dirigirán a las mazmorras.

Te estremeces, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente.

Te lleva hacia abajo, sientes la humedad pegarse a tu piel y el frio talar tus huesos.

Bajan, y bajan, y bajan. Bajan hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

-todos vivimos y morimos-dice, lo mismo que le dijiste minutos, tal vez horas antes

Tragas, temiéndote lo peor.

-pero ellos querían que los dos muriéramos, Harry-suspira, apretándote entre sus brazos-aun así, eso no era razón para justificar sus acciones

-¿de qué...?

Te mira y sonríe afectadamente, mueve su mano y la puerta se abre. 

_**It's only in my mind, not real life... **__**No, I must be dreaming**_

Frente a ti hay un gran y oscuro cuarto, o tal vez una celda cavernosa.

Te adelantas, aterrado, temiendo lo que te puedas encontrar.

Una antorcha se enciende, luego otra y otra... Y te aterrorizas.

"No, no, no" piensas retrocediendo unos pasos.

No podías creerlo. No podías... No...

-intentaron matarte-susurra Tom, abrazándote por la espalda-intentaron matarnos

No.

Era tu imaginación.

Si. Producto de tu mente.

No era real... No era la realidad.

Y sin embargo...

El olor a muerte y podredumbre eran _muy_ reales.

Cuerpos despedazados y podridos regados por todas partes, en un pequeño cuarto semi circular, cavernoso, empedrado y húmedo.

Asquerosas ratas pasando por aquí y por allá alimentando sus hambrientas bocas. Gusanos atravesando algunas cuentas vacías, retorciéndose bajo la pútrida piel.

Sangre en todas partes.

Personas que _conocías_ que _querías_

-debo estar soñando-susurras, llorando

-tú lo hiciste-dice Tom, apretando su abrazo

Te giras horrorizado.

Tu no... Tu no...

Pero sabes que tu _si._

A tu mente llegan vagos recuerdos.

Hermione alzando su varita contra ti... Tu breve lapsus de desesperación... Tu arrastrándola a este lugar...

Te sueltas de Tom y miras con horror a la que supones es, o era, tu mejor amiga.

Su vientre está abierto de arriba a abajo, sus tripas regadas a su alrededor, su piel desgarrada, sus cuencas vacías...

Sientes unas horribles ganas de vomitar cuando ves a Dumbledore más a la izquierda.

Lo recuerdas. El viejo había lanzado un hechizo contra tu esposo mientras este te cocinaba.

A él lo decapitaste y luego lo desmembraste, lentamente...

Reconociste a más personas. Muchas más que ya conocías.

Y el cuerpo mas reciente...

Y lo recuerdas.

Ginny había ido con intenciones de meterse en _tu_ cama... Con _tu_ esposo.

A ella la torturaste en el mismo salón. A base de crucios y cortes superficiales, disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor.

Tus lágrimas dejan de correr y tus sollozos se van apagando lentamente.

-así que... ¿Yo hice esto?-preguntas con suavidad, mirando un punto inexistente en la pared

-si-responde Tom, en su voz ya no hay rasgos de congoja o lagrimas

-¿yo solo?

-no permitiré que nadie te toque un cabello, Harry-dice, y puedes sentir su mirada llena de odio sobre los restos de Hermione-así deba ir a Azkaban por ti

Te giras, sonriendo ampliamente.

Una sonrisa retorcida y psicótica, que parece gustarle a tu esposo, pues te la devuelve de igual forma.

-nadie ira a Azkaban, Tom-susurras

Te acercas a él con paso felino, pegándote a su cuerpo, envolviendo su cuello con tus brazos.

El encierra tu cintura y te alza un poco, das un ligero salto y enredas tus piernas en sus caderas.

-y el Mundo Mágico será nuestro, _mi Lord_-susurras, arrastrando las últimas palabras

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

Ahora sabes que sus lágrimas fueron fingidas y eso enciende algo en tu sangre.

Si.

Tu mataste a todas esas personas allí congregadas, pudriéndose lentamente.

Pero el te ayudo _bastante._

Por algo se amaban como locos, ¿no?

Besas sus labios con hambre y el ríe con suavidad, acariciando tu espalda.

¿Por qué será que el repugnante olor y la escabrosa escena los encendía a ambos?

Debían estar enfermos. Muy enfermos.

Pero así se amaban.

Asia lo amabas. 

**We all live (and) we all die (but)... That does not begin to justify you.**

It's not what it seems, not what you think... No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not real life... No, I must be dreaming

It's not what it seems, not what you think... No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not real life... No, I must be dreaming

It's not what it seems, not what you think... No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not real life... **No, I must be dreaming**

Espero les haya gustado!

La cancion es Bleed de Evanescence… os dejo el link! watch?v=-QAhE0wEKhg


End file.
